


FnafTale

by Lil Bean (torcher), Soldier Fluff (torcher)



Category: AUs - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk why im doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcher/pseuds/Lil%20Bean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcher/pseuds/Soldier%20Fluff
Summary: No summery. im just putting a book i already made.
Relationships: Sci x Fell
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Me and a few of my friends were at the Pizza Place known as Freddy’s. Fell walked over to me, “Hey Blue. Who’s birthday is it?” I looked at him funny. “Its Classics. You… don't remember?” Fell laughed and rolled his eyes. “More like I don't care.” I pinched him and ran off to Classic. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLASSIC!” I yelled, startling him.

“Oh heya Blue. Don't do that. I almost slapped you heh” he replied. I grinned and hugged him. He chuckled and sipped his ketchup, which I don't understand why he likes to drink. I looked around and saw Science. He was currently talking to Fell. I decided to say hi later. Soon I saw Bean, another friend of mine. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. “Hiya Blueberry!” she laughed causing me to laugh. “Hiya Bean. I brought Tacos!” Fell, who was nearby, groaned. Classic smacked him on the head. “Shut up.”

Finally I looked at the stage. Three giant fantastic animatronics were on there, singing and dancing. Next to the stage was a new AU sans, Sloth. He is a quiet fellow, who didn't have many friends. I took pity on him and walked over. “H-” He turned to me and instantly I felt worried and frightened. So this is why no one talks to him. I didn't sense evil from him but… there were definitely negative emotions, or whatever dream would call it.

I quickly walked back to my friends. They were talking to some animatronic I've never seen before. It was a golden yellow bunny. It looked at me with human like purple eyes. I didn't see a speaker on it but a voice came out of it. “Hello kids. Would you like some free cake?” Red and Classic nodded their heads fast. 

We all followed the bunny animatronic to the back. I rushed to the front to see the cake, but there was nothing there. Suddenly we all heard the large door slam shut and lock. We turned and saw the Bunny animatronic had a gun. I was more confused than realization hit me. 

The animatronic stepped towards Sci. He raised the gun and Science turned to try to run away. The gunshot rang in my nonexistent ears, causing me to look down. When I looked up Sci was on the ground, blood Oozing from the back of his head. Fell ran to Sci and held up his head. “No! This can't be F*ing happening. Stay with me Sci. Please.” Tears started to fall down Fell’s face. 

Fear gripped my soul. I stepped back and next to me Sloth was stuck down by a bullet. Classic gasped and looked at me. “This is turning out to be the worst party ever…” I nodded. Classic look back at the bunny and tried to lunge himself into it, possibly knocking it down. But midair, He was sliced in the neck by a knife. This thing has so many weapons! Was it planning this…? Finally the thing pointed the gun at me. I glanced at Fell, unsure of what to do. I tried to run but fear had me and I couldn't move. It pressed the trigger and I closed my eyes ready for my end. 

I felt it pierce my skull and everything went cold and dark.


	2. Bean Pov

I walked in the door taking in the lights and noise and decor. This was the first time I went to Freddy’s Pizza Place. I sat at a table and looked at the familiar faces all around me for the party. There was the birthday boy, classic. In this multiverse, classic was one of the first Au's other than Ink, Error, and the emotion twins. Next were the lovers Sci and Fell, or as blue calls sometimes, Red. After that is Blue, my best friend. And lastly is Sloth. He's dating my friend Memory. He told me that he was invited out of pity sadly. I need to get him friends… 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw blue was not talking to anyone. I snuck over to him and hugged him. “Hiya blueberry!” I said. He laughed and hugged me back. “Hiya Shadow! I brought Tacos!” he said cheerfully, making me feel all nice and happy inside. Nearby Fell groaned. Thankfully Classic slapped the back of Fells head. He looked at me and nodded understanding.

I walked off from the others wanting to explore. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw the people I hated most in the world. My friend’s brother, Nightmare and his gang were here. I should have expected it. This is their hangout after all. “Hey look it’s my brother’s wimpy friend.” Nightmare chuckled, “Who said you can be here? This is our place.” I glared at him, trying to show him how much hate I had for him. “Dream is not wimpy, and I'm here for a party.” Nightmare laughed again, then glared back at me. He grabbed me with one of his tentacle thingies and headed for the door. 

I kicked and kicked, trying to make him let me go. He threw me out, and locked the back door. “Well i guess you will have to miss the party then. Bye loser!” He walked away high fiving his friends. I ran to the nearest window, tears streaming out of my eyes. The rain dampened my hair and clothes making me feel even more sadness and pity for myself. I didn't even get to see my favorite animatronics.

I looked over to my friends and saw them having a great time. Blue probably didn't even know I was gone. I was so wallowed in self-pity that I didn't didn't notice the Purple car roll into the alley behind me. I turned to leave and saw a man step out of the car. He was carrying a knife with him. I gasped and tried to run before he saw me. I saw the trash can and hid behind it. Holding my hands over my mouth, I tried to stay quiet. My sniffling must have alerted him, because before I knew it, he was in front of me. He bent down and smiled. I inched back, fearful.

He then stabbed me in the chest. He stood up and walked away, leaving me on the ground to die. My vision went to and fro. The last thing I saw was the puppet animatronic reaching out for me.


	3. Blue' Pov

I woke up and looked around. Where…? I stumbled out of a small room and something was familiar. Or well, everything was. I was still in the pizza place but no one else was there. “Fell? Sci? Classic?” i called out but nobody came. I saw the light to the office was on so I rushed down the hall to see if anyone was there. I saw a night worker in it, checking cameras. I looked in the window and tried to get his attention. “Hello? I need help! Helloooooo!” I yelled out waving my arms. But, when he finally looked at me, He screamed and closed the door. 

What…? Why did he scream? I thought I saw Bonnie in the window but he wasn't there. So I looked harder. That was when I realized that I was Bonnie! I stepped back surprised. I examined my hand confused. How did I become Bonnie? The last thing i remember is… being… killed…. I started to shake a little. I have to find my friends. What if they are animatronics too? They are probably so scared and lonely… I went back to the main stage and saw Freddy and Chica. I realized they were off. I went to the back stage and turned them on. Rushing back to the front, I shook Freddy. “Hello? Are any of my friends in there?” Freddy opened his eyes and gasped. “Bonnie? What? How are you…” he looked at my neck. “B-Blueberry..?” he said, starting to shake. I looked down and saw that my bandanna was still on. My gloves and boots were too. 

“It's me! Who is this? What is happening?” I asked. He smiled a bit and replied, “Well, I have a skele-TON of questions to ask.” I groaned but still smiled. “Good to see you too classic.” He looked around questionably. “ 1. Where's the love birds and the weirdos? 2. Why are we in the animatronics?” I shrugged and looked at Chica. “Lets see if someones in Chica.” He nodded and shook Chica hard. “WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD” Chica groaned and looked up. “Why did you have to wake me… hey, where's my glasses?” Yep. The only one who wears glasses is Sci. “Heya Sci, it's me and classic! And me as in BlueBerry.” i said, “we are in the animatronics bodies. You don't need your glasses anymore.” Freddy/Classic started to laugh. “Dude you're Chica. You're in a girl's body.” Sci gasped and looked down. “I'M IN WHAT.” he fell to his knees. “NoOOoooOooooOo!!!!” Sci seemed to realize something. “Blue. You're in Bonnie's body. People think Bonnie’s a girl. Heheh” I stuck my tongue at him angrily while classic laughed his robotic butt off. 

I looked at pirates cove. “Hmm…” I walked over to see that foxy was already on and freaking out, “WHAT THE ACTUAL F*** IS GOING ON!? WHY AM I IN THIS FURRIES BODY!?” welp. Found Red. He looked at me and froze. “Don't move. I have a hook.” He said angrily. I sighed and decided to say something that would make him know it was me. “I'm A bIg grOucHy BuTthEad tHat lOves To sAy prOfanIty. RaWr gRrR anGry mUstEred NoIseS” I said while stomping around. He hit me and said, “Shut up blue satin.” I laughed and called out to Sci “I FOUND YOUR LOVER SCI.” Fell blushed and hit my head again. 

Fell realized what I said. “Wait… but Sci’s dead.'' I laughed and answered. “No he's not. He's right here.” I pointed at Chica/ Sci. Fell looked at me. “Hes…. Chica?” he asked, trying not to laugh. Sci /Chica hit fell in the arm. “Yes it's me.” 

“Where's the others? Where's Bean and Sloth?” I asked.

“You mean the weirdos?” Fell asked. I gasped. “They aren't weirdos!”

Fell rolled his eyes at me. I looked at the stage and saw that in the back was a bunch of Bonnie’s guitars. I grabbed one and smashed it in Fell's face. “They are my friends!” Classic grabbed me and lifted me up. “No fighting Berry.” He said it as if he was in charge. He set me down, though i didn't like Fell calling my friends 'weirdos’. 

I set off to search the other rooms for my friends. Suddenly I felt someone was behind me. I gripped my guitar and swung it at the person, who caught it midair. It was the animatronic ‘Marionette’ or as we also call, the puppet. “Who are you?” I asked, wondering which friend it was. “I'm sorry but I may not tell.” it said in a soothing voice. It bent down and booped my nose. I couldn't tell who it was though.

The Marionette pointed at a room that I hadn't seen before. I walked in and saw another animatronic. It looked up and I got the same feeling I got when I was with Sloth. My vision blurred and the posters changed to crying ghosts and the words it's me. “Don't look directly at him” the marionette told me, covering my eyes. The visions disappeared and I tried not to look directly at them. “What do you two want?” the golden bear questioned. “Hello Sloth.” marionette said. Could she be Bean? Sloth sighed. “Of course. Hello. I'm assuming that's blueberry.” he said looking at me. 

I nodded happily. It was surprising that he knew my name. He seems so… distant. Suddenly I remembered something. The night Guard’s eyes… they looked so… f a m i l i a r. . . I turned and walked out the door, leaving possibly Shadow and sloth confused. I walked down the hallway and stared at the guard. He looked at me and I knew I was correct. He was the one who killed us. I knew it. I… I'll make him pay. I thought, growing angry.


	4. Chapter 4

I forced open the door, trying to get in. The night Guard yelped and ran out the other way. I rushed to the others and told them quickly. I grabbed classic’s hand and ran after the Night Guard. I looked around me and realized he was gone. Where. . . ? I split up with the others and walked down the hall. I stopped, horrified by what I saw. The Night Guard had a hatchet and he was breaking Classic. I watched as he swung it again, and again, and again. Sparks flew everywhere and I knew I had to help. Classic was helpless in this. Before i could move, Fell attacked. He swung his hook and the night guard swung his Hatchet. They both caught each other. They were trying to get the other one to slip or something so they could get them.

Before I knew it, Fell was hit in the forehead with the hatchet. No… NO! Not again!!!! Sci then tried and i watched again as my friends were stuck down by this murderer. I swung my guitar at his head, but he ducked and struck me in the stomach. Broken and losing hope, I saw Sloth and Bean attack. The marionette looked at me and suddenly I was out of the suit. I looked up and the others were out too. We all turned to the now pale Night Guard. 

We chased him to the room where he had ended all of our lives. Trapped, he looked around frantically. I realized he was going to get into the suit he used to lure us in here. But as he put it on, it malfunctioned and… squashed him to death? “My work is done. But sadly yours isn't. I'll stay with you, but we can't leave yet. He will be trapped here for years, and he will have to suffer along with us.” 

She said as the animatronic suit fixed themselves just enough for us to use them. “Bean, that's where you are wrong.” i said, determined, “We won't be suffering. For, we have each other.” She smiled and laughed. “That’s correct Blue.” We returned to the suits.   
Suddenly Classic called us over. “Guys. What year did we come here?” “Uh abouuuut 1979.” Sci said all smart like. Classic looked frightened. “This newspaper says… its 1989” I gasped at the news. We… have been dead for ten years!?


End file.
